Before I knew you
by Greenleaf Blossom
Summary: ON HOLD Once upon a time, there was a boy that was afraid to love. Once upon a time, there was a girl that wanted to be loved. When they meet, its love at first sight. But will an engagement get in the way of a perfect love? SakuraSyaoran RR!
1. Prologue

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is only my 2nd fanfiction so please bare with me if I do this fanfiction business all wrong! So enjoy the prologue!

Summary:

Syaoran is a prince with a drop-dead smile. He had been hurt by love before and he vows to not get hurt again. For him, love is worthless, but will an emerald-eyed princess in hiding break the icy walls around his heart and claim it as hers?

**Before I knew you- prologue**

**Meet Prince Li and co.**

**Told by: Greenleaf Blossom**

_Dream_

"_Xiao Lang! Please don't be so cruel to me! Dear, it was only a tiny mistake. Please forgive me!" The brown- haired royal watched the scene that was unfolding in front of him. "Shui- Ling, I cant forgive you, you hurt me too badly." "Xiao Lang, curse you for this! You will never find true happiness with another girl, please I promise, I wont do it again!" The boy called Xiao Lang watched as the girl he had liked was being dragged to the dungeon. There were tears in his eyes. Shui- Ling was just about to be dragged into a room when she realized that her love was not going to free her. "Li Xiao Lang, you will **never** find your true love. I will make sure of that. Even if you do happen to fall in love, the girl will die! That is what you will get my prince!" _

_End Dream_

"Nooooo!" A 20 year-old prince woke up covered in sweat. His breathing was fast and he couldn't control his thoughts. _"Darn that dream, I almost have it every night now, its as if something is going to happen." Xiao Lang! You are crazy! That woman was a wench and she is always lying. You really shouldn't have taken her words into consideration!_ The young boy thought about Shui- Lingif she hadn't cheated on him years ago, they would be a very happy family right now." A picture of a raven-haired girl showed up in his mind, she had the most beautiful jewel- like eyes. _Xiao Lang, you are just making it worse for yourself! I demand you to stop thinking about her! _ He shrugged the whole 'dream' off his shoulders and got ready for breakfast. The young man would have looked like he was the happiest man on earth. He had untamed chestnut colored hair, gorgeous brown eyes and a wonderful smile that could captivate any girl. He was rich and was part of royalty, he could get any girl he wanted. However, deep inside his heart was something he could never forget, that something made sure that he would never love again. Xiao Lang had always let his memories and thoughts rule over him. Prince Syaoran or Prince Xiao Lang is the only heir to the throne of Amiar (pronounced as Em- ee- ar); his father King Xiao Lei was a great ruler. Xiao Lang had 4 annoying sisters (ack! I need to know the names, if you happen to know the names of Syaoran's 4 sisters, please tell me in your review!), Syaoran also had a younger brother named Ho. Ho had grey hair and dazzling blue eyes, he would be a replica of Syaoran if he didn't have weird colors for his eyes and hair. Unlike Syaoran, Ho would always dream about finding his true love one day, he was always the more hopeful one. Xiao Lang had never believed in love, or at least he tried to show that he didn't care. Ever since the 'incident' Xiaol Lang's heart had turned to ice, it was as if he didn't have feelings. Xiao Lang wasn't always cold, at one point of his life, he had let someone in his life. The girl was named Shui- ling, she had the honor of becoming the bride of Syaoran, but she had cheated on him. If you weren't exactly close to the prince, you wouldn't know all the pain he had endured in his young ages, ever since Shui- ling was sentenced to death, Syaoran didn't tell anyone his feelings. Syaoran walked down the grand staircase to join the rest of the royal family for breakfast. Everyone was there and as usual, Syaoran paid no attention to what they were discussing on. Until his father brought up the subject.

"Xiao Lang, dear boy, I have news to tell you."

"Yes, honorable father, what is it."

"I er…um…"

"What your father is trying to say dear is that you are-"

"I can take it from here my dear wife, Xiao Lang, you are about to get engaged"

The sound of dropping cutlery echoed throughout the hall and a chair screeched. Xiao Lang got up and glared at his father. "Father, I will not get engaged." His voice was final. "Son, I-" The King's words were cut off by the arrival of Wei, a faithful servant. "Hmmm" the King said as he listened to Wei's words. "Alright, Wei, you must bring them in." "Yes your majesty." And Wei walked off. Coming through the door now was a family of 4 they were rich by the looks of it and Syaoran didn't like what he saw. They walked up to the throne and King Xiao Lei hurried down to greet the male that was leading. "Ah, my dear friend! You have arrived 3 days early!" "Yes King Li, and please meet my wife, Queen Sonomi, and my 2 daughters: Princess Tomoyo, and Princess Ling- Ling." The King smiled at the mention of the name "Ling- Ling" and he motioned for Syaoran to stand up even though he was already standing in anger. "King Hiragashu, here is my son, Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang, meet Princess Ling- ling who the person you are going to marry and your future father-in-law, King Hiragashu of Nemia Kingdom." "A pleasure of meeting you my prince" the girl in front of Syaoran said curtsied in respect. Syaoran snapped back to life at the sound of her voice and stuttered "You- you are-….."

_Dun, dun, dun! So did'ya like the prologue? I had to cut off the end because I realized that prologues aren't supposed to be long. Is it okay? I am really sorry for switching back and forth from 'Xiao Lang' and 'Syaoran', gomen ne next time I will stick to one! So please tell me what you think, if it is trash, then I will remove it! All of my actions count on your reviews! So review and check out my other fan fiction named 'Kini Naru Aitsu' and review! I am also posting another fiction called Cherry Blossom Love, here is a summary:_

_Sakura Kinomoto has it all, the sweet smiles, emerald- eyes, butterfly kisses and heartwarming hugs. She is the kind of girl that any person would want. Then she falls for her best friend Syaoran Li. Will she be able to gather her courage to tell him her love, and will he accept her?_

_Meanwhile, just feast on my 2 stories, so review! If I don't get 5 reviews for this chapter then I am just going to assume that this story is trash, so review!_


	2. Help is on its way

_Hi everyone here is the 1st chapter of Before I knew you! jumps around happily Yes, I am updating because I received 6 reviews already! Thanks to these people:_

_**Sakurelle- loves- teddybear- ** thanks for the review and keep on reading!_

_**l×mystical×starzl×l- **thanks very much for giving me Syaoran's sisters' names, I really appreciate it! Keep on reading!_

_**gUrLa- aYa- 16- **Wow! Great guess, but Ling- Ling is not Shui- Ling, at least they aren't the same person, read this chapter to find out! And Sakura will show up soon! Keep reading! Wait…who let you in my house???? Joking, I loved your review! _

_**koharu- san- **Thanks so much for giving me Syaoran's sisters' names, it was really helpful! If you review again next time, could you please leave your e- mail? Keep reading!_

_**Callista Miralni- **It was all thanks to you that this story isn't trash! applause Great review! Keep reading! Thanks for leaving your e-mail for me!_

_**KiMiE-cUn- **thanks for the 'good luck' thanks a lot! Keep reading!_

_**NOTE- PLEASE READ THIS- **I am doing e-mail updates for this ficcy! YAY! So if you leave a special request for me to tell you when a new chapter is up, tell me in your review and if you are an anonymous reviewer, leave your e-mail! Who wants to be my special reader? If you have any interest in being my special reader, then leave your e-mail and request in your review! The special reader will receive his/ her very own copy of the chapter of Before I knew you in their inbox/ e-mail!! The first reviewer that applies would be the special reader. _

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS characters, but I do own, Prince Ho, King Xiao Lei, Princess Ling- Ling and Shui- Ling because I made them up! Check out their profiles in euh…my profile!_

_Same rule: If I don't receive at least 5 reviews, then I wont update! RR!_

**Before I knew you : Chapter one**

**Help is on its way, Prince Syaoran**

**Greenleaf Blossom**

"Prince Li, are you alright?" Princess Ling- Ling asked in that same voice. "Shui- Ling?" Syaoran whispered and looked up at her again. Ling- Ling had ocean blue hair and the bluest eyes, she was pretty attractive, but her appearance did not match Shui- Ling's at all. "Yo bro. are you alright? You seem dazed." Prince Ho commented as he walked up to his brother with worried eyes. "Huh? Oh no, I am alright, don't worry." Syaoran said while looking at Shui- ling again. _What a weird girl, she is so much like Shui- Ling, and look at her sister, Tomoyo, what kind of a name is that? She even has the weirdest color of hair, raven with hints of purple. Kind of like Shui- Ling's but hers was just raven. _"And here is my other son, Prince Ho." King Xiao Lei said and startled Syaoran out of his thoughts. "Pleased to meet you, fair ladies!" Prince Ho bowed deeply which caused a light giggle to come out from Ling- Ling' s mouth. He stood up and kissed them both lightly on the hand. Syaoran, which was just standing next to his brother, gagged mentally. _sigh Its just like Ho to fall hopelessly for women!_ "Ah! I have a great idea, Ho and Syaoran why don't you show the 2 princesses around the kingdom?" King Li asked and Queen Yelan nodded her head slightly. "Yes father, I will be delighted!" Prince Ho answered and bowed in respect. Ling- Ling and Tomoyo walked ahead and Ho dragged Syaoran by the arm. "Brother, lighten up, you are about to be married to a princess! It is time to forget the past!" Ho said and Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Ho, listen, sure Ling- Ling might be pretty, but I barely know her and I am definetly in no hurry to get married to some girl." Syaoran huffed in a firm tone and Ho shrugged. "You should be happy, for true love will come through."Ho recites and walked off the show the princesses around. _I cant believe how Ho can fall for every girl he sees. _Syaoran thinks as he watches Ho laugh along with the two princesses. Syaoran sighed and walked up quickly to pull Ho away from the mess. "Hello Prince Li, " and sing song voice greets him "it looks like you aren't happy to be marrying my sister." Syaoran slows down and looks at Princess Tomoyo. The silent girl had purpulish raven hair her eyes were a somewhat amethyst color and she seemed like a mysterious soul. _Hmph, I'll be that my_

_dorky prince cousin of mine would like her. _"Why do you say that Princess" and he pretends to smile. "Prince, in your eyes you show no sign of happiness at all. Most people would have fallen for my sister the moment they looked at her. Perhaps, you have found true love elsewhere?" Tomoyo questions with a slight smile. "Why do you think I would tell you my feelings?" Syaoran says with an annoyed look on his face. Seeing that Prince Syaoran would not share anymore, Tomoyo did not stop Syaoran from walking ahead. "Or maybe, it is because of a girl called Shui- Ling?" Tomoyo questions one more time while twirling a strand of raven hair around her finger. Syaoran stopped and twirled around to look at her with a menacing tone. 'How do you know Shui- Ling?" he hushes. "Ah, so it is my dear cousin that still lingers in your heart, how sweet!" Tomoyo says with hearts in her eyes. "Huh? Dear cousin, don't tell me that you are related to her!" Syaoran spat out as if he had just eaten a bug. "Prince Li, I understand about what happened between you and my cousin. I know that she broke your heart , why do you still care about her?" Tomoyo says with a curious look in her eyes. "You think I care about her? Then you thought wrong, I will kill anyone that even mentions her here in the castle of Amiar. You are luck princess, that I have spared your life today." Syaoran threatens with a deadly glare from his brown eyes. "Oh" Tomoyo gasped when Syaoran speed walked to the garden. Tomoyo found her sister and Ho trying to catch butterflies and Ling- Ling caught Tomoyo's distracted look. "Tomo- san? Are you okay?" Ling- Ling asks with a worried look in her eyes. "Nani?" Tomoyo answers. "Oh, its nothing." Ling- Ling and Tomoyo walk and admire the palace once more. "Princess Chan!" A distant voice yells. "Come over here, I want to show you something!" Ho's grayish and blue hair sticks up and he flashes a smile. "Which princess?" Tomoyo and Ling- Ling both yell at the same time. Ho looked stunned for a second and then laughed. 'Both of you!" Ling- Ling smiled as she saw Ho's eyes look at hers. "Come one!" Ho yelled and Ling- ling giggled. "Alright! I'm coming, just hold your horses!" "Well, hurry up!" Ho cried and pretended to act impatient. Tomoyo laughed at the prince's acting skills and she wondered how Syaoran and Ho could be so different if they are brothers. Ho was totally different, he was cheerful and it seems like he has a great personality. Tomoyo caught a glimpse of Syaoran sitting alone when they were looking at the small butterfly that Ho had caught in his embroidered vest.(A/n- I dunno if that is possible but its my fic so bare with it!) _I wonder what is really wrong with Prince Syaoran? Maybe he is just hopeless in falling in love again after what my cousin did to him. _Tomoyo sighed then snapped back to reality. _ Wait, there is someone who can fix him, I think its time to call in reinforcement. Only this person could cure him: Princess---------------------_

Did you like my story so far? Is it good or bad? Review and tell me because I need to know! I know that Syaoran is still fiery, but as I said, there will be someone there to help him. Only you are going to have to guess to which person will fit in the dotted line above….I'll give you a hint….the person is a princess…BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't abandon me just yet! Review!


	3. Princess of all Princesses

Konnichiwa minna! How was everyone's new year? I guess its kinda late to be asking you guys that question but…who cares? Hehe….here is a big ARIGATO for these people:

**Callista Miralni**- Thanks so much for your review! I just love your advice! The thing is that I have trouble writing longer chapters without making them dull and boring-sweatdrop- but I did try your advice! Maybe this chapter would be longer…. As for Butterflies and its many reviews….i don't think I would get that much and I don't think I am a good writer….

**gUrLa-aYa-16-** Hehe…it doesn't really matter who the first reviewer was….the first review I got was really helpful but I liked yours better…and besides that person doesn't read this fic anymore so I guess that makes you the first reviewer! Hehe..thanks for the review!

**l x lmystikalxstarzl x l-** Hopefully you had continued to read…hehe…thanks for the review anyway! As for the guessing part…why would you think Meiling would be able to help Syao? Wouldn't Sakura be a better choice ne? And yes! I am half Chinese! What are you? Huh?

**hnung-** Hehe…yes the person is Sakura-sweatdrop- I hope you continued to read….thanks for the review!

**Jolly holly-** I am so sorry for making the last 2 chapters so dull and lifeless. Hopefully this chapter would have more humor in it! Thanks for the review!

**Jordan Kelley**- Hey! 'sup! Hehe…thanks for the review! Arigato gozaimasu! Anyway…this whole chapter is about Sakura and co. so there's the Sakura for ya!

**Ccsluva**- Whats up? Hehe….thanks for the review I am so glad that you think that my stowee is interesting!

And that's all….not bad…7 reviews! Nice! Anyway just to make sure that you read my author's notes….please type in "moonlight" in your review! Thanks a lot! And I will be updating faster because I just removed A cherry blossom's love and I just finished Kini Naru Aitsu! Hehe I am so sorry for the late update! Hopefully this chapter would be longer and more funny…I got some wonderful advice! Thanks guys!

* * *

Disclaimer: -walks down the street- oh! A green leaf!- its mine! MINE! Hey lookie! It's a blossom! Its mine too….hey look isn't that CCS! OMG! I WANT IT! -gets bonked on the head by CLAMP- owwwie….nope its not mine the last time I checked…. 

**

* * *

Before I knew you**

**Chapter 2- The princess of princesses**

**By: The one and only Greenleaf Blossom**

"….and so that is why Japan is so rich and many beautiful girls like you live here! Its all because of the name Sakura." A boy with closed eyes bowed deeply. "See princess! Its no wonder that you are such a beautiful maiden!" The boy said and the girl in front of him was ever so surprised. The girl was wearing a tiara with pink diamonds and a long pink silk dress. She had beautiful emerald eyes and her long silky auburn hair was let down. Her mouth was in an 'o' shape and she totally believed what her gardener had just told her. "Yamazaki-kun….was that really true?" She asked and the boy in front of her nodded his head. "Surely! Even the advisor said that it is true, eh Li-san?" He said and nodded towards a girl who was standing next to the princess. She had long black hair and her eyes were like red rubies. "Yamazaki, do you want me to tell Chiharu-san that you are lying again!" The girl sighed. The girl with the wonderful emerald eyes scrunched up her eyebrows. "That…was a…lie?" "Sakura-chan! You have to trust your advisor more than your gardener!" The girl with black hair said and glared at the laughing boy. "Mei-chan…why are you so sure that was a lie?" The girl called Sakura said and Yamazaki laughed even more. The advisor shook her head and looked up at the sky. "Oh kami!" She said and rubbed her temples. "Meiling? Are you alright?" Sakura questioned. "Of course Princess! Now why don't we go back inside before the gardener here can start conjuring up any more lies!" Meiling said and shot a glare at Yamazaki. Sakura nodded and bid farewell to her gardener. Sakura Kinomoto was the beautiful princess of Japan. She had an advisor named Meiling and her gardener was named Yamazaki. Her closest lady in waiting was Chiharu and she was always aware that Yamazaki was telling lies. Sakura had a brother named Touya and he and his wife Kaho and child Musko were Sakura's closest relatives. She had two cousins called Ling- Ling Chan and Tomoyo Chan. Sakura sighed as she went into her brother's study room. "Hey kaijuu!" A tall man greeted her and Sakura suddenly grew 8ft tall. "ITS SAKURA! S-A-K-U-R-A SAKURA! NOT KAIJUU!" She shouted and stepped on her brother's foot hard. Sakura smoothed her dress down and watched in amusement as her brother, the king, was limping. "Alright, Sakura, lets get started!" Touya said and grimaced as he collapsed into a chair. Sakura smirked and then frowned when she saw the scrolls laid out on Touya's desk. She buried her head in her arms and groaned. "NO! I don't want to see anymore of those princes' portraits! They are so ugly! Besides, I don't have to get married!" Sakura said and looked at her brother wearily. Touya smiled and said "Kura, you have to! You are 16 this year and we need to get you married!" Touya said and unrolled the first scroll. "Okay look, this is the prince of Switzerland. His name is Prince Roy!" Touya said and looked at the portrait. "OH EWWWW!" Touya exclaimed and threw the portrait onto the floor. Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked at the King flapping his arms up and down like a little girl that had just eaten a worm. "Onii chan?" Sakura questioned and looked strangely at the King. Touya finally calmed down and pointed to the portrait. "Look at that- that- thing!" Touya said and turned his head. Sakura sweatdropped and picked up the portrait. She turned it over. "I am sure it cant be tha-" Sakura's beautiful eyes opened in surprise and she felt dizzy. Sakura's lady in waiting, Rika, saw what was happening to the princess and rushed to her side. Sakura nearly collapsed and she dropped the portrait with disgust. "EWWWWWWWWWWW I AM SCARRED! AHHHHHH! HELP ME! ITAI! EWWWWW! WHO IS THIS- THIS FREAK!" Sakura exclaimed and fell into a chair. Rika whipped a pair of safety glasses out of nowhere and picked up the portrait with a hankie. The scroll had a face painted on it. It had the blackest hair and the smallest eyes. It looked like a pig and a possum cross. Rika scrunched up her face in disgust and threw the portrait into a shaft that was labeled "ugly creatures." Sakura and Touya recovered from their shock and Sakura picked up the next scroll. She slowly unraveled it and closed her eyes. "1….2….3!" Sakura counted and looked at the portrait. "Its…..okay….I guess!" Sakura said and handed the portrait over to her brother. "Hmmmm prince of China? (a/n- can you guess who?)….Prince Ho?" Touya said and looked at Sakura and then back at the portrait. "Hmmm…you guys do look good together!" (a/n- I know it was supposed to be Syaoran but hey…he is already engaged!) He gave the portrait over to Sakura with a smile on his face. "What do you think?" he said. Sakura looked at the boy on the scroll. He had grey and blue hair that was ruffled up. His ocean blue eyes were wonderful and he looked good. Sakura smiled and Touya took that as a good sign. "Great! I'll send this Prince Ho a letter and a portrait of you!" Touya said and brushed off his royal robes. Sakura rolled up the piece of large parchment and put it neatly on the corner of Touya's desk. "I'll be in my room nii-chan." Sakura said and turned around to leave. "Alright kai-" Sakura suddenly turned around with fire in her eyes. Touya shrank back and prayed to god that his foot would not be bruised any further. "Uh….I mean…Kura." Touya said and Sakura turned back to her normal self. "Bye nii-chan!' She said gaily and skipped out the room. Sakura waited until Rika completely closed the door then she burst. "ARGH! I do not want to see any more of those ugly princes!" Sakura exclaimed and her silky auburn hair was tousled. "Demo Princess, don't you think that Prince Ho of China was rather fair?" Rika said and tilted her head to the side. "Well he is okay… but what if he only looks nice in pictures and he is really a giant ogre that likes eating young and dense princesses in real life?" Sakura said the last part in one breath and started walking to her bedchamber. "I wish Tomo was here, she would know what to do!" Sakura said and she was really proud of her cousin Tomoyo. She and her were more like best friends then cousins. Everything Sakura wore was made by Tomoyo. Even her bigger sister, Ling- Ling, didn't seem more like a sister to Tomoyo than Sakura. They reached Sakura's chambers and they were greeted by Meiling. Meiling is Sakura's advisor and she was found outside the gates of her city. "Princess Sakura! You are back!" Meiling said and flashed Sakura one of her rare smiles. "Konnichiwa Mei-chan!" Sakura said and waved Rika off. She and Meiling went to Sakura's closet gallery and went through her clothes. "Meiling, today I finally picked a Prince!" Sakura said proudly and waited for Meiling's advice. Meiling always gave good advice. "Well then, is he good looking?" Meiling said and Sakura fell down anime style. "Owwww Mei, you aren't supposed to ask me if he was good looking or not! You are supposed to give me advice!" Sakura said and pouted. Meiling raised one eyebrow and helped Sakura pull out her nightgown. "Well Princess, I think that you should spend time with him to get to know him before you get engaged!" Meiling said and Sakura pondered what she had just said. "Hmmm you are so right Mei!" Sakura said. "Maybe I will ask Nii-chan if I can spend time in the Li kingdom with him before I actually reply to the marriage!" Meiling smiled. "weeeeell now that we've got that settled, are you going to answer my question from before? Is he cute?" Meiling asked and lit up. "HOEEEEEE? Meiling, how could you ask that!" Sakura said and veins popped up from her head. "You certainly are the princess of princesses!" Meiling stated. "No wonder Yamazaki could always trick you with his lies!"

* * *

At the Li kingdom 3 weeks later. 

"Hmmmm….WOW! SHE IS A TOTAL GODDESS!" Ho exclaimed and his bright blue eyes shone. Syaoran leaned in to see the person that his brother had been drooling over the whole morning. Ho had received the portrait of a young princess that had been willing to marry him. Syaoran's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of a slender girl with dazzling emerald eyes. She had auburn hair and a wonderful smile. "whoa!" Syaoran said and wiped the drool coming from the corner of his mouth. Ho smirked. "hey bro, she is mine, you already have Ling- Ling!" Syaoran's wonderous look turned into a dark one when he heard the words "ling- ling". "Don't talk about that hyper girl!" Syaoran said and shook his head. He turned back to looking at the stocks of the kingdom and Ho sighed. "Bro, Ling- Ling isn't as bad as Shiu-Ling, besides, they are two different people!" Syaoran closed the stock book and turned to Ho. "Ho, you are the only person I will express my feelings too, if you turn on me, then I will have no one to talk to!' Syaoran said and shook Ho by the shoulders. "Gomen Xiao. I just wanted to tell you that I will always be there for you no matter what. Its just that maybe Ling-Ling isn't as bad as she looks! Give her a try!" Ho said and nudged Syaoran. "Ho, if you like that Chan so much then why don't me and you trade. You can have Ling-Ling while I can have that beautiful girl in the portrait." Syaoran said and pointed to the picture Ho was holding. Ho widened his eyes and smirked. "Wow, you have never said for a girl to be beautiful before! But sorry, the goddess is mine!" Ho said and rolled up the picture. Syaoran shook his head and frowned as Ho got up to leave. "Hey, at least tell me what her name is!" Syaoran said and pleaded Ho with his very best smile. "Chill bro, and don't smile that way, it looks freaky. As for the girl, I don't know her name!" Ho said and turned around to leave. Syaoran looked out the window and sighed. "I would rather marry that girl in the picture then Ling-Ling" Syaoran got up and left the room. A girl went out from her hiding place and tapped her finger on her chin. "That girl in that picture looked so familiar! Where have I seen her before?" The girl continued to think and she walked over to the window. There were cherry blossom trees everywhere. "Its so nice! Look at all the Sakura trees!" The girl jumped and looked shocked. "The person in the portrait was.....Sakura!"

Kinomoto kingdom

Onii-chan! I promise that I will take care of myself! You dont have to worry!" Sakura said and gave her tall brother a hug. "Okay kaijuu! You are only going to MEET the person you are engaged to, you are not going to be doing ANYTHING else! Understood?" Touya said and towered over his sister. Sakura's cheeks puffed up and her face turned red. Touya whimpered and tried to move his foot, but he was caught under Princess Sakura Kinomoto's wrath. "ITAIIII!" Touya yelled as Sakura closed her eyes tightly and held her hands in fists. Meiling laughed as Touya turned beet red and clutched his foot tightly. Touya recovered and limped over to Sakura and Meiling. "Alright, Meiling, you have to look after the princess, especially when you are riding to the Amiar Kingdom." Touya said and glanced at the two horses, one a snowy white and the other a dark black. "Bye nii-chan!" Sakura called and hopped up on the white horse. Meiling did the same and turned around. Sakura looked back and waved to Touya. "Sayorara nii-chan! Take care of Kaho!" Her beautiful auburn hair shone in the sunlight and Touya smiled as he walked back inside the gates. _She may be a kaijuu, but she is definetely the princess of all princesses._

_

* * *

Alright! Hehe this chappie is finished…and yeah…I want **7** reviews before my next update…so uh…if you want to read the next chappie then pweeese review Sayonara for now!_


	4. Danger without a warning

-puffs out cheeks- waaaa! No one reads my ANs…because no one typed or mentioned the word MOONLIGHT in their review…and I only got 5 reviews! I am on the VERGE OF GIVING UP! There…now that we got that settled, lets get this chapter started…

Disclaimer: Well…I certainly OWN the plot….but then again….maybe someone else would soon get this plot…because I am in no mood to keep writing….

**

* * *

Before I Knew You**

**Chapter 3:**

**Danger without a warning**

**Told by: Greenleaf Blossom (who is still mad at her readers because they don't review and they don't read her ANs…)**

* * *

"Meiling, how much further 'till we reach the Amiar kingdom? A girl on a white horse said and pushed her auburn strands away from her face. 

Her partner on a black horse laughed and looked at the girl with her ruby-eyes. "Princess, its only a matter of time when we reach the border!" She said and encouraged the delicate girl to not give up.

"Hoeeee?" The auburn haired girl whined and slowed her horse. She leaped off and the black haired girl watched in wonder.

"Princess? What are you doing?" She followed the slender girl with her ruby eyes and cocked her head to one side.

The Princess walked scrunched her eyebrows together and pushed back a branch that was covering their view. The two girls marveled at what the tree branch revealed. Behind the branch was a green field of flowers. There was a little path on the other side of the field and it was too small for the horses to enter.

"Meiling, look!" The slender girl waved her hand to the path and looked back at her advisor. "Princess Sakura! Be careful!" The girl named Meiling warned as she saw the girl run into the field and dance with the flowers.

She leaped off her black horse and ran up to the frolicking girl. Sakura was enjoying herself to the fullest. Her moves were delicate with each turn and each leap. Her hair was become undone and it swayed with the wind. Her emerald-eyes were sparkling and mischievous. She soon became exhausted and fell to the ground.

The black haired girl laughed and looked around her. _What a beautiful place! _She swayed on the spot as a thought suddenly entered her head.

**_

* * *

-Meiling's thought-_**

_Weeeee! Lookie at me Xiao! Look at me dance! A small girl with shoulder length black hair turned in circles. She stopped and looked at the boy that was slouching against a tree. _

_She ran over to him and peered at him. "Whatcha doin' She said and flopped on the floor. _

_The boy looked at her with annoyed eyes and turned away. "Meiling, we hafta go back now, mother wants me to train." He stated and started to walk._

"_Huh? Xiao! Wait up! Don't you want to play with me first!" She cried and the boy turned around. _

"_Meiling, I have no time for play, let alone watch you dance okay?" His brown eyes became soft when he saw the girl's sad red eyes. _

"_Meiling, I'll play with you after I train okay?" The girl looked up at this comment and smiled happily. _

"_Okay Xiao!" She said and ran up to walk back with the boy. _

_**-End thought-**_

* * *

Meiling shook her head and rubbed her temples. _What was that? Why was that boy so familiar?_ Meiling was in deep thought when she walked up to Sakura. 

Sakura saw her advisor's puzzled look and looked at her with concerned eyes. "Meiling, are you okay?" she questioned and looked at the girl in front of her.

"Oh, I'm okay! Its just that this place is so familiar." She said and felt a tree's trunk. The princess shrugged. "Maybe you have been here in your dreams!" Meiling smiled and shook her head. "Ha! Has that gardener of yours been telling you those lies again?"

Sakura held a puzzled expression. "Hoeeee?"

"Never mind! Princess, we cant lead the horses through that path. Its too narrow." Meiling said and gestured towards the only path out.

Sakura turned around and cocked her head to one side. "Hmmmm, well we could tell the horses to go back! They do know the way. Then you and I could just walk the rest of the way!" She pointed out and smiled brightly.

"That is an idea, but its going to be dangerous! Meiling shut her eyes tight when she suddenly thought of something.

* * *

"_Okay Meiling, I know that you really liked that field, but you can never come here without me okay?" A serious boy looked into the ruby eyes of the girl in front of him. _

"_Why Xiao? Why cant I come here by myself?" she questioned. _

"_Well, mother told me that there were bears here so that is dangerous!" The small boy said and looked at the little girl with wide eyes. _

"_Shi zhun de ma?" (Is it really true?) The girl called Meiling said and looked skeptically at the boy next to her. _

"_Meiling, I wouldn't lie to you! Me and Ho don't want to lose you if you get eaten by bears!" The small boy said and pointed to the only opening visible in the lush trees. The opening was small and narrow. The little boy lead the girl past that opening and the little girl frowned. _

"_Brother Xiao? Why are we going past there?" The little girl said and pointed to the path. _

"_Meiling, that path leads to the bear's cave, we hafta go through this path." He said and pointed to a hidden path. They walked to the path past a pond and entered. When they left the thicket and the castle of Amiar came into view, Meiling hugged her companion. "Thank you Xiao!" _

_The boy smiled and looked down at the girl. "Mei, just remember what I told you okay?" _

"_Sure!" The little girl flashed the boy a bright smile. _

* * *

"Meiling, are you alright?" Sakura said and looked at Meiling. 

Meiling looked at the narrow path. "Princess, I don't think we should go through that path!"

"Why not?" Sakura said and they walked closer to the path.

"Princess, maybe we should…." Meiling trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Hoeeee? Meiling, if we aren't going to take this path, we wont have another way to get around!" Sakura said and tugged on Meiling's sleeve like a little girl.

Meiling looked at the girl next to her and couldn't help but think how incredibly sweet she was. "Hmmm, ano Sakura-sama, well…I guess we could take that path." Meiling said cautiously and started to walk to the path.

Sakura flashed a grin and Meiling gasped. "Oh my, gomen Princess! I didn't mean to… "Oh no Meiling!" Sakura said and smiled when she saw Meiling's panicky look. "You should call me Sakura from now on, its so much nicer than when you call me 'princess'. Sakura stated and Meiling smiled.

"Alright Sakura-sama!"

"Oh and Meiling," Sakura began.

"Hai?"

"CUT OFF THE –SAMA, IT MAKES ME FEEL SO OLD!"

Meiling's giggles broke out through the field.

"Okay Sakura-chan!"

**

* * *

Later**

"Hoeeee! What was that?" Sakura gasped and clutched onto Meiling's arm more tighly. Sakura's emerald eyes looked around cautiously and Meiling felt sorry for her princess.

"Sakura-chan, its okay, its only a branch!" Meiling said and pushed a tree branch off her shoulder.

Sakura's eyes were filled with worry as she looked around. The path was narrow. It couldn't fit two people side by side so Meiling led the way while Sakura followed her and clutched Meiling's arm tightly like a little girl.

_When will this path end?_ Meiling saw a clearing at the end of the path and relief flooded her eyes.

"Sakura, look at that!" she said and pointed to the bit of light that was shone.

Sakura looked up from the road and brushed her auburn bangs away from her face. Her face split into a joyous smile and she giggled. "Meiling, we're almost there!"

Meiling smiled at the princess's enthusiasm. Sakura let go of Meiling and they walked after one another. When they reached the clearing, they saw that the road was now spilt into a fork. One was going left, and another was going right. Sakura looked at Meiling and wondered what they were going to do.

"Meiling, there are two paths, which one shall we follow?" Sakura said and peeked in each path. Meiling's forehead suddenly started to hurt and her vision blurred. She shook her head and looked at each path.

"Sakura, why don't we take this one." She said and pointed at the right path.

"O-okay." Sakura said and started to walk towards the path.

**

* * *

The right path**

"Ouch!" Meiling rubbed her arms, they were being cut by thorns. She looked behind at Sakura. She was moving along quite nicely because she was smaller. Her arms were held in front and her once white dress was now ripped. She was fine except for the fact that her eyes still shone with specks of scariness. She looked at Meiling and smiled reassuringly and Meiling continued to lead the way. _When will this ever end! _

**Sakura's POV**

-whimper- All this stuff is so scary, the thorns, the dirt on the road, the path, the little animals. Uh….I just want to go home! But, I shouldn't complain because Meiling seems to be in more pain than me! I don't think we took the right path, perhaps the left path was the one we should have took!

**End POV**

Then a huge cluster of thorns was clustered in the road and Sakura looked shocked.

"Mei-" She began, then looked around. Her advisor was no where to be seen. Sakura's eyes turned wide and her emerald eyes shone with tears. "Where am I? Meiling, where are you?" Sakura shouted with all her might and started to run down the only path visible to her. "Meiling? Where are you?"

**With Meiling**

"And, there goes my dress." Meiling said and looked down at her ripped and tattered slip. "Sakura, we are almost there, don't wor-" Meiling turned around and flashed a bright smile. Her smile faded when she saw that no one was behind her. Her eyes shone with fright at what could have been happened to her princess. "Sakura, this is no time for play! Come out!" Meiling said and smiled a shaky smile. When she realized that Sakura was no where near her reach, she looked around and brushed thorn bushes out of the way. "Princess Sakura! Where did you g-" Meiling was cut off when her vision started to blurr. She shook her head but it was no use. "Sakura-" was all she said before she collapsed on the floor.

**Sakura**

"Meiling, are you okay? Please don't leave me here!" Sakura cried and crumpled on her knees. She looked around with teary eyes but all she could see was thorns and trees. "Meiling….I don't want to be left here! Where are you?" A flap of wings sounded above her head and Sakura shrieked. The last thing she heard was the sound of a horse and she fainted on a rock.

**

* * *

Someone else**

A boy with messy chestnut hair was galloping in the thorn forest to train. His short brown hair dripped with sweat and he slowed his horse down. His chocolate brown eyes scanned the distant and he wiped his forehead with his sleeve. He was about to turn around and go back to the training field when he heard a scream in the distance. His brown eyes turned alert and he galloped to where he thought the voice came from. He slashed at the thorn bush that was blocking his way with his sword and he saw a figure collapsed on a rock. He galloped up to the figure and slid off his horse. He picked up the fragile body and pushed the hair away from the figure's face. His eyes widened as he saw the face of a fallen angel. He looked at her body, first at her adorable face, then at the clothes she was wearing. _What is a girl like her doing in this forest?_ The boy carried her to his horse bridal style and hopped on with ease while holding on to her with one hand. He turned his horse around and galloped off.

When they left the forest, the boy felt the goddess stir in his arms. He looked down at her and slowed his horse. He watched as the girl crinkle her nose. He smiled and watched as she opened her eyes and revealed beautiful emerald jewels. She frowned when she saw him. The boy didn't want her to talk because she might faint again so he cut her off by answering the question she would most likely ask. "Shhhh, don't talk, you are safe now, I am Syaoran Li of the Amiar Kingdom." He said and smiled, the girl in his arms smiled and he blushed. "Ari-arigato Li-san" she said before she collapsed against his chest again.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ta da! I'm finished! I know this chapter sucked…but cant you at least give me a review? Onegai minna-san? 

_**Thanks to these people:**_

_**Callista Miralni: Hey! I love your review! Thanks for tuning in each and every chappie! Please update your fic soon! **_

_**Pinaygrrl: Hey! Long time no see! Hehe, thanks for your review! Keep reading!**_

_**Ms. Rein: Awww…thanks for your review! Please update your story soon!**_

_**Pure-Hearted: Hey, I love your nickname! Its so cool! Thanks for the review!**_

_**FlowerLover: Of course this is an SS fic! I don't read anything that doesn't has SS in it! Thanks for the review!**_

**_RyuuNeko: Hey…Sakura and Syaoran finally met! Do you like it? Thanks for the review!_**

_So yeah! If you do read my AN's…please type in "**chocolate cake**" in your review! Thanks!_

_I need **6 **reviews before I continue! YaY!_

_Oh and please give a round of applause for my two Beta readers: **Callista Miralni **and **Pinaygrrl!** You guys are the best!_


	5. Engaged to my Brother

Konnichiwa minna! Hehe…I am in such a good mood today! Thanks to everyone that reviewed for chapter 3!

All the names are listed at the end of this chapter!

Enjoy! And if you read this note, please type **Sparkle Stars** in your review….thanks to all people who has typed in **Chocolate Cake** for your last review!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Card Captor Sakura. –looks around and a flying object is aimed at my head-goes swirly eyed- nope….even if I did, it would be really horrible….**

* * *

**

Before I Knew You

**Chapter 4: Engaged to my Brother**

**By: Greenleaf Blossom**

The brown mane of the sleek horse swayed in the wind. Its hooves sounded like the beating of a drum.

The young boy on the horse was carrying a girl in his arms. Her hair was swaying and the boy's eye brows scrunched together in worry. He slowed down his horse and checked the girl's temperature.

He laid the back of his hand on the girl's forehead and looked around for a pond or lake. When he didn't see anything, he held the girl closer to him and urged his horse to gallop faster.

The girl began to stir and the boy grew very worried. Her eyes opened cautiously and eyed the boy who had rescued her.

She looked at his worried face and smiled. The boy felt someone looking at him and looked down at the girl.

Amber met Emerald and they both blushed.

"Ari-" The girl began but the boy shushed her by putting a finger on her chapped lips.

"Its okay, just rest. We are going to be reaching the kingdom shortly!"

The girl smiled and buried her head deeper into the boy's forest green velvet vest. The boy blushed a violent shade of red and held the girl's cold hand.

_Don't worry, you will be fine. You will be okay._ A bead of sweat lingered on his forehead and he held the girl closer and tighter.

The girl must have sensed the boy's rush to reach the castle and pulled his vest to get his attention.

The boy slowed the horse to a trot and looked down at the person he was holding. She mentioned for him to bow down so she could whisper something in his ear.

The brown eyed boy slowed his horse to a halt and placed his head to her ear. The girl blushed at the sight of the boy so close to her, she smiled and whispered something in his ear.

"Li-san, please don't hurry for me, its okay." The boy looked at her in surprise and watched as she closed her emerald eyes slowly.

"You are so sweet." He said and hurried to the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile….with Meiling

A girl deep in the forest opened her red eyes slowly. She looked around for someone but didn't see anyone. She got up slowly and looked around in search for the princess she was taking to the Amiar kingdom. Then she remembered that she had gotten separated from her and tears begun to fall.

_Princess, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I should have kept an eye on you!_

The girl walked along the path and reached a part of the thicket where she saw that someone had slashed open the many thorns that blocked her way.

She caught a glimpse of white and saw a piece of fabric hanging from a thorn. She ran up to it in alarm and fingered the white square. She looked at it more carefully and saw that it was fabric from the Kinomoto Kingdom.

_Princess Sakura was here. Where…where is she now?_ She looked at the floor for clues and saw some sort of tracks. They belonged to an animal and she looked at the weird steps. She followed them until she reached a clearing.

_The Princess must have been carried off…but…by what? Those tracks look so familiar…what are they? _She pondered over what had happened the past day and remembered something.

_) Flashback of a flashback… (_

"_There are bears here, they live in this part of the forest. This path leads to it so don't ever come in here okay? Me and Ho don't want to lose you to the bears!_

_) End (_

The girl looked at the piece of the fabric and looked at the tracks. She pondered over the flashback and collapsed to the ground. _Princess Sakura has been taken…by bears!_

* * *

With the hero and the damsel

"Hey, wake up, we are here!" The boy said and lightly shook the girl in his arms. The girl opened her eyes and saw a majestic castle in front of her. Her eyes opened in delight and looked at her hero.

"Arigato Li-san." She said sweetly and waited until the boy got of his horse. She thought he was going to get off first so she was surprised when he jumped off with her still in his arms.

A shriek left her dry lips and the boy chuckled. "Nani?" The girl questioned in confusion and looked at the boy.

"Oh, its nothing milady, its just that I still don't know your name." The boy said and put the girl on the floor.

"Let us introduce ourselves formally." He said and bowed deeply.

"I am Prince Syaoran Li of the Amiar kingdom, pleased to be of your acquaintance." He said and smiled.

The girl looked surprised and wondered what he had just said.

"You are the brother of Prince Ho Li then?" she said and he smirked.

"The one and only!" The smile that had played on the girl's lips disappeared.

"I am Princess Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto kingdom. I am engaged to Prince Ho…" she trailed off and looked at the boy in front of her.

The boy looked dead serious and looked at the girl from head to toe. "You…are engaged to my brother?"

The girl slightly quavered on her feet and Syaoran reached out to catch her. They looked into each other's eyes and felt a strong bond between them. Syaoran didn't want to let go and Sakura just couldn't look away from his eyes.

Syaoran broke of the contact when he suggested that they should go inside the castle and get her cuts mended. They both walked inside the kingdom and reached the great hall. Servants came out of nowhere and asked the Prince whether they could be of any help. Syaoran shook his head to every thing and dismissed them all.

"Kinomoto-san, I will take you to see my brother and my parents. Then we will care for your wounds." Syaoran said and looked Sakura in the eyes.

Sakura smiled and they walked to the royal chambers. Syaoran and Sakura found the Li family and Chans sitting there with worry. The king looked up and saw his son and a foreign girl approach him. He jumped up and gave his son a hug.

"Ah my son, where were you, we were so worried for you!" Syaoran looked apologetic and smiled reassuringly.

"Father, I was out training and then I saw her." Syaoran said and waved his hand over to the girl next to him. The King looked surprised when he saw her and bowed politely.

_This girl must be special for my son to take her back here. _The king thought and caught the look of his wife. She was thinking the same thing.

The King and Queen walked up to her and looked at her carefully. Queen Yelan Li introduced herself.

"I am Queen Yelan Li and this is my husband, who are you?" she questioned and hoped to find an answer. The girl looked around and smiled timidly.

"I am Sakura Kinomoto of the Kinomoto kingdom." She said and the King and Queen enwrapped her into a hug.

"Princess, have you been of any harm?" they asked and Sakura smiled.

"No my lord and lady, its all thanks to Prince Li for saving me." Sakura said and looked at Syaoran.

They both blushed and Prince Ho leaped up from his seat. He walked up to them and smiled at his brother and Sakura.

"Princess Sakura?" he asked and smiled at her. _Prince Ho has such a nice smile, his hair is a funny color though, and he isn't nearly as handsome as Prince Syaoran. _Sakura blushed at what she had just thought and curtsied politely.

"At your acquaintance Prince Ho." She said and met Ho's eyes.

"Nice to meet you princess." He said and kissed Sakura's hand.

Syaoran saw this and he twitched with jealousy. Sakura blushed and caught someone's eyes.

Emerald met Amethyst and the lady leaped up from her seat when she saw Sakura. Sakura ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Tomoyo-san!" She said and everyone sweatdropped. "You-you know her?" Syaoran said and looked from the auburn haired girl to the girl with raven locks. "Hai, she is my cousin." She said and Tomoyo looked worried.

_If Sakura-chan is engaged to Prince Syaoran's brother Prince Ho, then who will save Prince Syaoran. It is obvious that Prince Syaoran and Sakura had good first impressions. Kawaii couple!_ Tomoyo thought and got stars in her eyes.

Sakura met up with the rest of the Chan family and she looked worried when she saw Ling-Ling's eyes. Sakura burst into tears and Syaoran looked alarmed.

"Princess Kinomoto, are you alright?" he said and Sakura looked distressed.

"Prince Li, you have to tell me something." She said and looked at Syaoran with teary eyes. "Did…did you see anyone else…in the forest?" Sakura said and searched Syaoran's eyes for an answer.

Syaoran searched his mind for maybe a glimpse of someone else he had saw in the forest then looked at Sakura with worried eyes.

"Princess, I didn't see anyone but you." Sakura fainted on the spot and Syaoran caught her. Everyone looked at each other and wondered what was wrong.

Prince Ho caught Ling-Ling's look when Syaoran and Tomoyo carried Sakura to her room. Prince Ho blushed and Ling-Ling smiled.

He went up to Ling-Ling and passed her but he whispered something in her ear. "Meet me in the garden, I have something to say."

* * *

Tomoyo, Syaoran and Sakura

Syaoran placed Sakura gently on the bed and covered her petite body with her covers. He pushed her hair back and Tomoyo looked at him with surprise.

_Is the prince being…nice to Sakura?_ Syaoran must have caught Tomoyo's eye of suspicion and walked to the door.

"Princess Chan, you can stay here with her, if she gets worse then call for a medic." He ordered and left briskly.

Tomoyo walked to her room quickly and retrieved a dress for Sakura to change into when she woke up. When she returned to Sakura's room, she found Sakura wide-awake and staring at the ceiling.

Tomoyo rushed up to her and hugged her comfortingly. "Sakura-chan, what is wrong?"

Sakura burst into tears again and told Tomoyo the whole thing about Meiling and her getting separated in the forest. She was stopped numerous times by sniffling and sobs. By the time she finished telling Tomoyo what had happened, Sakura was choking back tears.

Tomoyo helped Sakura up and led her to the table. "Sakura, what are you going to do?" she asked and looked at Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Tomoyo, I don't know! That's the thing!" Sakura cried in distress and sobbed violently.

"Maybe you should tell Prince Li?" Tomoyo suggested and Sakura looked up.

"Tomoyo, Prince Ho cant do anything about it!" She said and tears fell. Tomoyo smirked and looked at Sakura.

"I didn't mean Prince Ho, I meant Prince Syaoran!" she said and Sakura dried her tears. "Do-do you think that he will help me?" Sakura sniffed out and Tomoyo smiled.

"Of course, I have never seen Prince Syaoran be so nice to someone during the time I was here!'' Sakura blushed and looked away. "I'll…demo…Tomoyo, how can I tell him?" Sakura said "What am I going to say? I cant just go up to him and go, Prince Syaoran, I lost my advisor in the forest, please go find her for me! Pretty pweeeese!" Sakura said sarcastically and threw puppy dog eyes when she said it.

"Exactly!" Tomoyo said and pumped her fist into the air. Sakura sweatdropped and fell down anime-style.

"Tomoyo, I was just joking!" Tomoyo blinked and whined.

"What!" Sakura sighed and propped her head up on her elbows. _Will…will he help me?_

* * *

Dun dun dun! I am finished! Hehe…I know that chapter sucked! Hehe…please excuse me…even though you might not like it, please review! MWAHAHA! Thanks to these people who reviewed for the last chapter:

**Callista Miralni**

**Wings of Jade**

**Soul's Eclipse**

**CherryBlossomYingFa**

**FlowerLover**

**Sambony**

Thanks to: **FlowerLover **and **Wings of Jade** for mentioning **chocolate cake**! Thanks!

Thanks to my beta readers: **Pinaygrrl** and **Callista Miralni**!

* * *

Why are Ho and Ling-Ling being so weird? What did Ho have to say to her in the garden?

Would Syaoran help Sakura find Meiling?

How will the engagement turn out? Ho/Sakura or Syaoran/Sakura?

Will I even update the next chapter? Hehe….I need 7 reviews to continue!

Sayonara for now minna!

Greenleaf Blossom


	6. Progress

Hehe…I know its been a LONG time….sorry…but…here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: Weeeelll……um…I really don't own Card captor Sakura…..except maybe in my dreams…..

_**Before I Knew You**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Greenleaf Blossom**_

Recap…..

Sakura burst into tears again and told Tomoyo the whole thing about Meiling and her getting separated in the forest. She was stopped numerous times by sniffling and sobs. By the time she finished telling Tomoyo what had happened, Sakura was choking back tears.

Tomoyo helped Sakura up and led her to the table. "Sakura, what are you going to do?" she asked and looked at Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Tomoyo, I don't know! That's the thing!" Sakura cried in distress and sobbed violently.

"Maybe you should tell Prince Li?" Tomoyo suggested and Sakura looked up.

"Tomoyo, Prince Ho cant do anything about it!" She said and tears fell. Tomoyo smirked and looked at Sakura.

"I didn't mean Prince Ho, I meant Prince Syaoran!" she said and Sakura dried her tears. "Do-do you think that he will help me?" Sakura sniffed out and Tomoyo smiled.

"Of course, I have never seen Prince Syaoran be so nice to someone during the time I was here!'' Sakura blushed and looked away. "I'll…demo…Tomoyo, how can I tell him?" Sakura said "What am I going to say? I cant just go up to him and go, Prince Syaoran, I lost my advisor in the forest, please go find her for me! Pretty pweeeese!" Sakura said sarcastically and threw puppy dog eyes when she said it.

"Exactly!" Tomoyo said and pumped her fist into the air. Sakura sweatdropped and fell down anime-style.

"Tomoyo, I was just joking!" Tomoyo blinked and whined.

"What!" Sakura sighed and propped her head up on her elbows. _Will…will he help me?_

3 hours later

"Tomoyo! I don't—" Sakura began and was cut short by Tomoyo

"Sakura, don't worry! Just go!" Tomoyo exclaimed and gave her a light push towards the long hallway that led to the princes' rooms.

Sakura took a deep breath and walked slowly towards the big wooden doors. She raised her hand to knock when something struck her like lightening.

Sakura ran back to where Tomoyo was hiding and pulled her out of her hiding place.

"Tomoyo, I don't know what room Prince Syaoran is in!" Sakura said and slapped Tomoyo on the head. "You should have told me! It's a good thing that I thought of it!"

Tomoyo smiled weakly and rubbed her head. "Sakura, I don't know what room which prince is in either!"

Sakura sighed and turned to leave when Tomoyo suddenly caught her arm. "Sakura, we can just knock on one of the doors and if it is Prince Ho, then you just think of an excuse for seeing him. If its Prince Syaoran…then you can tell him everything!" Tomoyo said and Sakura nodded grimly.

"Okay, I'll try!" she said brightly and walked along the hallway again. She came to the end and there was a room on either side of her. She looked from left to right and scratched her head. _What am I going to do? _Sakura walked hesitantly to the door on the right and knocked lightly. She moved back to see who would open the enormous door to greet her.

The door opened and it revealed a house cleaner. Sakura bit her lip and didn't know what to do. "Uh….um….ano…is.." she stumbled and the house cleaner smiled.

"M'lady….this is Prince Syaoran's room, are you lost?" the house cleaner said and looked at Sakura with concerned eyes.

"Uh..no…I was just-" Sakura began when someone tapped her on the back. She whirled around to see Prince Ho standing there with a smile on his face.

"Princess, may I ask what caused you to come here?" He said and Sakura lowered her head. "Um….Prince Ho, I was trying to find you because I need help finding the- the library!" Sakura said and her eyes lit up. Prince Ho laughed. "Here princess, let me walk you to the royal library!"

Sakura smiled cautiously and looked back at Prince Syaoran's room to see if she could catch a glimpse of his tousled hair. She tried to focus on what Prince Ho was saying, but it was so hard. _Aww…what am I going to do? Should I just ask Prince Ho? Argh! Sakura what are you thinking! _

"Princess? Princess Sakura?" Sakura was jolted out of her thoughts when Prince Ho's voice was heard. "Princess, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Oh…um…I'm fine! Go-go on with what you were talking about! It was fairly intresting!" Sakura smiled weakly and could only hope that the boy next to her would buy it.

They continued walking until they reached a big oak door. "Here you go! This is the library!" Ho exclaimed brightly and opened the door for her. "Oh..thank you!" Sakura smiled and slipped into the comfort of the library.

"I wish I could join you, but I have a…er…meeting in the garden with someone…so sorry princess." Prince Ho said guiltily and Sakura nodded. "I'm fine on my own thank you!"

The door closed behind her and Sakura broke down on the floor. "I can't believe it!" Sakura pulled her hair in distaste and rocked back and forth on the floor. "Why didn't I just tell him! I'm so sorry Meiling….I can't save you!"

A hand reached out to comfort her and Sakura looked up to see warm brown eyes looking down at her in concern. She gasped and the boy smiled.

"May I ask why you were weeping Princess?" the boy said and helped Sakura up to the nearest chair. The torch lights beamed down at rows and rows of books and Sakura felt uncomfortable.

She turned to look at the boy and smiled. "Prince Syaoran, may…may I ask you for a favour. I-I promise I will repay you!" Sakura said and held on to Syaoran's hand to wait for his answer.

Syaoran's body tingled with her touch and nodded feebly. "Of-of course."

Sakura seemed relieved and blurted everything out. "Prince Syaoran, you have to save my advisor! She was sent out to journey with me to this castle. But…but we lost each other in the forest. I was rescued by you…but I don't know whether she is okay or not! I want to know where she is!" Sakura said and looked up and Syaoran's eyes to see his reaction.

Syaoran seemed lost in thought and for a second, Sakura lost her hope. _ Meiling, I can't save you…I'm so sorry…please forgive me. _

"I'll help you." Sakura looked up, stunned. _ Did… did I just hear Prince Syaoran tell me that he would help me?_

"Princess, I will help you find your advisor if you help me paint a picture of her so I can know what she looks like. However…" Syaoran cut himself off to see what Sakura would do.

"..you have to be strong….and don't cry anymore….i'm sure that my brother wouldn't like to see you cry…and nor would I" Syaoran said the last part quietly and looked to see Sakura's face brimming with cheer.

"Arigato Prince Syaoran….thank you so much!" Sakura bowed deeply to show her gratitude and Syaoran smiled.

"Could you get the portrait ready by tonight then?" he asked and Sakura nodded feebly.

"Hai….I will bring you the portrait tonight after dining."

"Do..do you know where my room is?" Syaoran asked and crossed his fingers that she didn't so that he could show her to his room then offer her a cup of tea.

"Uh….I do….I'll see you tonight then?" Sakura said softly and nearly burst out laughing at the Prince's curious expression.

"Oh…I'll see you then…." Syaoran said and left the library.

_Syaoran's POV_

I don't believe it! Why do I get worked up whenever I get near to her! What were you thinking! Why did I have to promise to find her advisor for her! It's none of my business and besides….Ho can help her….maybe I should go back and tell her that I cannot help her. But then….she would be sad and cry again…..oh kami-sama! I didn't do anything wrong! Why must you punish me!

_End POV_

In the garden…..

"I told you, that you shouldn't have come out here!" a girly voice said and more giggles followed.

"But…I wanted to see you! You can't blame me for that!' A boy's voice said

"Well….what if someone sees us….like your brother….or your fiancée?"

"Why must you worry so much, my brother would be glad to be rid of you…"

"Then what about Sakura? What will she do? You will be the one to spoil the contract between Japan and China!"

"Are you saying that you don't want to see me anymore?" the boy voice said with a hint of tease.

"No-no! I didn't mean that! Its just that…maybe we shouldn't be seeing each other as often just in case someone finds out!'

"Fine….but…you know I cant sleep without seeing you!"

"Awww…that's sweet…but I'm scared that someone is going to find out….then….we will spoil all our chances of seeing each other! I may have to go back to England! And even worse…..i may have to marry that prince named….named…Ermal? No that's not it…I think it was Eriol….but…..you see I'm so confused! I don't want to hurt my cousin either!"

"Then….what will we do…..''

….to be continued….

MWAHAHAHAHA! -ahem- I have lots more evil tricks up my sleeve so stay tuned….and who were those people who were talking in the garden anyway?

Please review because I really like to see what you have to say about my fic….

Thank you to my beta readers: **Callista Miralni** and **Pinaygrrl….**

Thanks to **FlowerLover** for reading each chapter…..

Thanks to all the fabulous reviews that I have gotten…..

Until next time!

Greenleaf Blossom


	7. Supposide Scandal and Lost Cousin

Hi! I haven't been here for a loooong time because I've been busy with my schoolwork. But I solemnly promise that I will update faster because it's nearing the summer holidays! YAY!

_**Before I Knew You**_

_**Chapter 6- Supposed Scandal and Lost Cousin**_

_**Greenleaf Blossom **_

Recap:

The door closed behind her and Sakura broke down on the floor. "I can't believe it!" Sakura pulled her hair in distaste and rocked back and forth on the floor. "Why didn't I just tell him! I'm so sorry Meiling….I can't save you!"

A hand reached out to comfort her and Sakura looked up to see warm brown eyes looking down at her in concern. She gasped and the boy smiled.

"May I ask why you were weeping Princess?" the boy said and helped Sakura up to the nearest chair. The torch lights beamed down at rows and rows of books and Sakura felt uncomfortable.

She turned to look at the boy and smiled. "Prince Syaoran, may…may I ask you for a favour. I-I promise I will repay you!" Sakura said and held on to Syaoran's hand to wait for his answer.

Syaoran's body tingled with her touch and nodded feebly. "Of-of course."

Sakura seemed relieved and blurted everything out. "Prince Syaoran, you have to save my advisor! She was sent out to journey with me to this castle. But…but we lost each other in the forest. I was rescued by you…but I don't know whether she is okay or not! I want to know where she is!" Sakura said and looked up and Syaoran's eyes to see his reaction.

Syaoran seemed lost in thought and for a second, Sakura lost her hope. _ Meiling, I can't save you…I'm so sorry…please forgive me. _

"I'll help you." Sakura looked up, stunned. _ Did… did I just hear Prince Syaoran tell me that he would help me?_

"Princess, I will help you find your advisor if you help me paint a picture of her so I can know what she looks like. However…" Syaoran cut himself off to see what Sakura would do.

"..you have to be strong….and don't cry anymore….i'm sure that my brother wouldn't like to see you cry…and nor would I" Syaoran said the last part quietly and looked to see Sakura's face brimming with cheer.

"Arigato Prince Syaoran….thank you so much!" Sakura bowed deeply to show her gratitude and Syaoran smiled.

"Could you get the portrait ready by tonight then?" he asked and Sakura nodded feebly.

"Hai….I will bring you the portrait tonight after dining."

"Do..do you know where my room is?" Syaoran asked and crossed his fingers that she didn't so that he could show her to his room then offer her a cup of tea.

"Uh….I do….I'll see you tonight then?" Sakura said softly and nearly burst out laughing at the Prince's curious expression.

"Oh…I'll see you then…." Syaoran said and left the library.

Later….

"Hmmm…just one more dab here and it should be finished!" Sakura said cheerfully and put her brush down. Tomoyo stood up and walked over to where the painting lay. She nearly gagged when she saw the portrait and made a face.

Sakura looked to see what Tomoyo was doing and cocked her head to one side. "What's wrong?" she asked and looked over the portrait again. "There's nothing wrong with this! It looks like Meiling!" she exclaimed. Tomoyo tsked and smiled.

"Sakura, Meiling doesn't have purple hair! She has two buns on her head and she always wears ribbons! Meiling doesn't have such big ears and she doesn't have dots for eyes and-"

"Tomoyo! I don't have black paint so I had to paint the hair purple and how was I supposed to draw Meiling's eyes? They're so complicated!" Sakura said and slumped into a chair.

"Tomoyo, I can't get this right!" she pulled at the pink frills on her slip and tapped on her chin. Tomoyo pulled up another chair to the table and motioned for one of the servants to get another piece of paper.

"Here, I'll help you," Tomoyo volunteered and Sakura handed her the brush.

"You better hurry. I have to get this ready by after dinner!" Sakura warned and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"I'll just take a short nap while you get the portrait ready…"

Meanwhile:

"Tsk….I can't believe this!" The King pounded his clenched fist on the table and the Queen rushed to his side.

"You don't have to get worked up about this!" The king sighed and called up one of his servants.

"Go inform Prince Ho, that I want to see him NOW!" the servant scampered away and found safety in the hallway outside the king's study.

"Uh oh, I hope this isn't about 'it'!"

After dinner:

Sakura took a deep breath as she knocked on the big brass door that led to Syaoran's room. The foor opened and a maid welcomed her warmly.

"Good Evening Princess." A familiar servant named Hoshi came up to her, took the big package from her and led her into the waiting room.

Sakura sat on a fancy green couch and fingered one of the cushions. The silk brushed over her fingers and she gently tugged at one of the stray edges.

Her heart was filled with nervousness and she wondered how the prince was going to help her find her advisor.

"What it…she isn't here anymore?" Sakura wondered out loud and she couldn't keep the tears from flowing freely down her cheeks. A pair of footsteps stopped behind her and she turned around.

Emerald met amber as they helped each other's sight. Sakura was first to break their hold and greeted him graciously.

"Good evening Prince." Prince Syaoran cast her a worried look for a spilt second, but a serious expression was finally the one to settle on his handsome face.

"Princess, I assume that you have the portrait ready?" he said and waved for the servant to bring the portrait forwards. Sakura and Syaoran both reached for it at the same time and their fingers touched for a spilt second. They both jumped at each other's touch. Sakura felt the heat rise to her face and stole a glance at the prince. He was calm and collected.

Syaoran unwrapped the portrait and Sakura helped hold it.

"This is my ad-" Sakura began, but was cut short by Syaoran's gasp.

"Meiling." Syaoran uttered in astonishment. Sakura was bewildered.

"You know my advisor?" she asked and scratched her forehead in confusion. Syaoran turned to look squarely at her and answererd in a small voice.

"She….she is my cousin. We…we lost contact of each other when her Mom and Dad died. The last I heard, she was sent off to another place."

Sakura smiled weakly when she saw Syaoran's eyes gleam with determination.

"Don't worry Princess. I'll do my best to find her- for you and for my family."

To Be Continued….

I am terribly sorry if this chapter was dull and boring.  The funny moments will start to become noticble in later chapters…..i'm working on the seventh chapter so it wouldn't be long for it to come online…..

Thanks to the four people that reviewed….

**Callista Miralni** and **FlowerLover**…..you guys rock!

'till the next chapter..

Greenleaf Blossom


End file.
